Stuck as a Cat
by kairinu
Summary: When Masaya dies Ichigo somehow gets stuck as a cat. Then when nothing can get worse she gets taken in by Kish him completely oblivious to the fact that she and the cat are one and the same. Thats where the real trouble comes in... KISHxICHIGO
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Ichigo:Hey guess what?

Kairinu: what?

Ichigo: my name

Kairinu: ummm.....Ichigo

Ichigo: NO its STRAWBERRY get it huh HAHAHAHAHA

Kairinu:o-

Monk: I banish ye evil spirit

Ichigo: I'm not an evil spirit I'm umm STRAWBERRY CHICK...girl.....person well ya

Kairinu: o- just say it

Ichigo: okie dokie 'this story does not belong to Kairinu' happy ok now I have one thing left to say

Kairinu: what?

Ichigo: STRAWBERRY

Kairinu: --'

Stuck as a cat

"ICHIGO!'' The strawberry headed girl stumbled from the blow for a moment before completly losing conciousness. The last site that met her eyes was Masaya falling to the ground while an evil laugh seemed to surround her.

-Ichigos pov-

"Uuugh" Man my head hurts what happened.

Flashback

"Hello Ichigo pleasure to see you again kitten." A boy with dark hair and pointed ears stated as he was floating in mid-air. "What do you want Kish?" Kish tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms while saying. "Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo haven't you figured it out by now? There are two things I want. Earth and well you." My face grew red with anger and embaressent. "Kish I don't have time for your games MEW MEW METAMORPHISIS." 'Wait what whats wrong I can't transform I'll try again' "MEW MEW METAMORPHISIS" I knees gave out from under me. 'I I can't transform.' I picked my head up to see a snake kirema anima about to attack I braced myself for the sure pain I was about to endure.........nothings happening. I opened my eyes. The blue knight was defending me.

I just noticed the anima's teeth had sunken themselves into his arm. "NO BLUE KNIGHT are you ok?" I was about to go to him when something hit me from behind knoking the wind out of me. "Noo- blu....kni-" I fell down and saw the pain come across my knights face as he changed into my beloved Masaya. One last time he screamed my name before falling to the ground into a sleep in which he would never awake.

end of flashback

I closed my eyes 'No it had to be a dream thats it when I open my eyes I'll see my pink kitten print walls my strawberry alarm clock and this will all have just been a dream. I opened her eyes and saw that it was impossible to be a dream for this, this was something I had never wanted to see...

-------------------------HEHE-------------

bet ya hate me huh thought so

well I know its short but hey it IS a prolouge anyways's (I know I spelled that wrong I did it on purpose) review and I will update sooner

1-(5 days (if I'm in a bad mood)

2-(4 days " "

5-(3 days

6-(2 days

7-1 day or less

Okie dokie then well review so I can update faster ja


	2. My gift to you

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

HEY everyone amazingly I got alot of reviews I know this one isn't as long as I'd hoped but I'm already working on the third chappy and well its gonna be a kinda long one so I hope you all will like it. Oh and so you all know this chappy is kinda sad.

Kairinu: hello everyone I've moved up on the little talk at the begining see

Ichigo:MEELPH :she screams through a gag on her mouth while being tied to a chair:

Kairinu: Today we interview pudding. So pudding tell me whats it like being a mew mew.

Pudding: OOH hey want to see a trick I can do a really cool trick

Kairinu: uhh...ok

Pudding: :rides around on a unicycle using her hands: gumdrop gumdrop I WANT A GUMDROP

Kairinu: Man I should NOT have brought her on :Magically a sleeping dart somehow winds up in Puddings arm:

Pudding: Kairinu no own so you no sue: wobbles around : gumdrop :SMACK and falls to the ground:

5 minutes later

Pudding: :jumps back up: GUMDROP

Kairinu: wow I guess she immune to elephant tranquilizers.

Stuck as a cat

2

My gift to you...

Ichigo opened her eyes and was graced with a not so pleasent site. Masaya was dead to the world blood seeping through his cut on his wound and bloody tears pouring down his face. Then next to him was a card.

To: Ichigo

Hope you like my gift I got it especially for you because of our 'Lovely' date the other night.

Love:Kish

Kish. She crumpled the card in my hand. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Ichigo tried to screech out all my anger toward the alien but only managed to increase it as tears quickly fell down her face. "Kish you will pay. you here me, You WILL pay!" Unknown to Ichigo as her stress was being taken out she was transforming into a cat and at the same her friends were fighting for there lives...

: With the other mew mews:

"HAH as if you could defeat us without that old hag you 'mew mews' have absolutely NO chance of winning." A red headed alien shouted from above then the one next to him spoke. "For once Tart is almost correct the exact chances of you winning this battle without your pathetic leader are exactly 3.46927 and that is rounded." Kish then appeared "Otherwise mew mews its slim to none of a chance that you will win." At this a shout was heard from below "I don't care about chances I just know to defend my planet RIBBON ZAKURO PURE" Then three Kirema animas jumped out just as Zakuro was about to deliver her second attack they tore her apart. Quite literally. Mint stood there shocked "no NO YOU I-I HATE YOU "MI-"Just midway through her attack Pie stabbed a sword through her stomache. "Quite a shame." He whispered as he stroked her hair. "You were quite beautiful."

"NO pudding doesn't like this NO." Lettuce was just about to run over to mint when an whip was sent through her heart courtesy of Kish. "NO I-I never got...to tell Ryou..."

Pudding began to back up while shaking her head. "Pudding doesn't like no NO " Pudding fell to the floor weeping as Tart appeared in front of her. "I thought you were :sob: my fwiend" Tart looked at Pudding for a moment before trying to speak. "I-I wanted to be but I- No PUDDING" Pie had come up behind Pudding and shoved his arm through her chest from the back killing the exact area in which her heart was. "NO Pie why? I I wanted to...WHY?" Pie looked at Tart before brushing off his hand and saying. "You had a .0034 probability of killing her I simply did what you could not." he spoke as he walked away. "Pudding I'm sorry please please forgive me." Tart whispered to Pudding deathly cold body. "I'm sorry..."

hehe YAY I mean NOo they died

Kish: :does a little dance: YAY Masaya is de--ad yay yay YAY

Ichigo: :still tied to the chair: MOHOMOHLM :she breaks off the chair and rips the gag from her mouth: Kairinu come here we need to talk about the STORY

kairinu; ummmmmm you know what I gotta go :runs off: REVIEW

1-(5 days (if I'm in a bad mood)

2-(4 days " "

5-(3 days

6-(2 days

7-1 day or less

Okie dokie then well review so I can update faster ja


	3. Realization

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Kairinu:Due to injuries and...: Ichigo holds up a pitchfork:...Future problems I will not be having an interview today so umm I will say this quick 'me no own you no sue'...sadly I do not own that phrase either...

ok in this chappy cat talk

Stuck

3

Cats

ICHIGO! Ichigo picked her cat form head from Masayas body. Alto? the cat

described as Alto ran over. Ichigo you have to get out of here! She tilted her head for a moment

forgetting the body in front of her. Get out of where? Alto looked around and rushly said. Get

far away from here if possible the moon. Ichigo looked to Masayas limp form and quickly shook

her head. I can't leave him she spoke. Alto looked at her for a moment then continued. Ichigo...

y-your the only mew mew left... Her eyes widened. what? what do you mean? He looked down

for a moment and didn't answer. ALTO What do you MEAN? Alto looked up with tears in his

eyes and said. They killed them ICHIGO THEY KILLED THEM ALL OF THEM those BASTARD

aliens killed them ALL!

'NO' Ichigo thought. 'Not again first my love then my best friends. why? WHY? She

slowly collapsed on the ground as tears cascaded down her face. 'NO no..no' Soon Ichigo left the

world of counciosness and went into a deep slumber.

11223344332211

When Ichigo awoke she realized she was back at the cafe. 'How?How did I get here?'

"MEOW" 'what I'm still a cat?' as Ichigo stood up to look out the window she realized it was quiet a

bit too quiet. As she looked out the window she almost screamed. Tokyo it was...It was burning. 'I

have to get back to my mew mew form.' Ichigo thought. She looked around but how , the only way

to turn back into a girl was to kiss someone and well noone was around. There outside the window.

It was Alto. 'YES I can go kiss him and turn back into mew Ichigo then I will get the other mew

mews an-' Then the realization of what happened dawned on her. She couldn't get them back they

were dead. She would never see or hear them again. No more of Mints nagging and upright 'tea

times' no more of lettuces shy antics towards customers or friends. No more of Puddings 'love' pills

and wild antics. Not even Zakuros calming presence. Then besides that she didn't even know if she

could become mew Ichigo anymore.

Ichigo picked her head up. They would not get to her. NO she will find out their

weakness and hit them where it hurts most. She would do the same to those, those MONSTERS

that they did to her. Yes that sounded like a plan.

Ichigo headed outside ready to head out with her idea and use it to its fullest potential of

revenge. Alto, ALTO! 'Oh there he is' As I was about to run over to him someone picked me up.

They turned me to face him. Oh yes I thought this will make my problem even easier then

before. "Hello kitten." Kish spoke. "You remind me of someone hmm let me think... Ichigo thats

who you remind me of. You know what I think I'll call you Strawberry,...You know what

I think I'm going to take you with me." "meow" I said as plans of revenge began to form

in my head he had NO idea what he was getting into fortunately though I did, and man

when I'm done with him Kish is going to wish he was never born. Oh yes whoever

said two wrongs don't make a right I am going to prove just how wrong they truly were...

000000000000000000000

Hey bet you all are mad at me now huh well hehe guess so I know Ichigo is well REALLY OC right

now but don't worry all will be right in due time and yes this is a Kish/Ichigo fic. Also do you guys

like reading the story better like this or all scrunched together like before.

anyways which person do you want interviewed next time

Zakuro

Mint

Lettuce

Z/M

Z/L

M/L

or another person like kish, Pie,tart, Ryou,Kie or keiich- whatever his name is or masaya or even Ichigos parents well Review so I can update sooner Ja

REVIEW

REVIEW  
REVIEW

please

111111111111111111


	4. In his room

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Kairinu:First I want to thank the people who actually read my author note at the bottom and did the poll and thanks to all the reviewers especially sapphire.. anyways' here ya go

Kairinu: Ok then Kish let me ask you what was it like killing all the people Ichigo has loved and cared deeply about?

Kish: Ok first YOU wrote that second Whats with people making ME the bad guy?

Kairinu: o-o... uhh second question so are you a stalker?

Kish : (looks around the room frantically) wha-what do you mean by stalker?

Kairinu: I mean do you follow Ichigo around and steal her clothing?

Kish: Uhh ye-I mean No. NO WAY

Kairinu: well then what were these doing in your drawers? (holds up a bag including pink colored panties marked with the name Ichigo.)

Kish: uhh anyways umm Kairinu no own so you no sue and THOSE AREN'T MY DOING SHE PUT THEM THEI-(Kairinu knocks Kish out with a hammer.)

Kairinu: well enjoy reading the story and put the name down of the person you want in the interview next chappy ja.

Stuck

4

"KISH there you are, where were you" Tart asked as Kish suddenly transported on a foreign ship of somesort. "I was just making sure Tokyo was going down as planned." Tart looked at Kish and rolled his eyes. "As if. Let me guess you were checking where that old hag is weren't you. Face it as far as we know SHES GONE and anyway if she still is alive she'll die off soon enough. Kish's eyes alit with some unknown emotion as soon as those words were spoken his hand jetted to Tarts throat and began to choke him . In a deadly quiet voice Kish spoke. "If I EVER here you say that about Ichigo again I don't care if you are my cousin I WILL kill you." With that said Kish walked out of the hall one hand swung to his side and the other gently holding me. As Kish walked out Tart put his hand to his throat and quickly spoke to no one. " Kish what-what has happened to you"

Ichigos POV

Kish took me into a large soft green emerald colored room. It was simply beautiful bluntly put, from its embroided dark green curtains to the silky lime green bed sheets. 'Who knew that Murderous aliens would have such good taste?' I thought as I gazed my eyes around the room until they came back to 'HIM' the man who ruined my life _KISH_ he smiled at me as he turned around oh how I wanted to claw that smile right off his face. He took off his shirt next and I had a good guess at what was going to happen recalling what happened last time I was with a guy in my cat form at his house and he took his shirt off. 'Bath.' So like the sensible person I was I pretended to be asleep so he woudn't take me in the bath with him. Somehow I got lucky and he believed my 'sleeping' charade.

When Kish left for the bathroom I let my eyes gaze around the room searching for some 'thing' some 'hint' that would key me in on what I needed to do for my revenge. As I walked around the room a golden plated photo frame caught my eye. I walked up to it and saw a ...miny Kish? He was with an older woman who had her arms draped around his neck as they smiled up at me as if knowing at the moment I was looking at them. 'His mom' I thought knowing the caring look in her eyes I recalled a kind moment from long ago between me and my mother.

Flashback

"ICHIGO ICHIGO where are you, you little muskrat?'' I giggled as I hid in the tall sunflower patch. "MOMMY" I yelled as I felt something kreep up on me it was a snake. I ran out of the sunflower patch and straight into my mothers opening arms. " Ichigo hun are you ok" I looked up at my mother with tears in my eyes. "A-a snak-ke he tried to hur-urt me." Her face lit with concern as she hugged me to her and began to whisper in my ear it will be alright hun its ok.

End Flashback

A soft smile graced my cat face as I recalled that memory. Then I looked next to that picture and was shocked at what I saw. A picture of ME?...

-00000

:hehehehehehehe well you all were waiting for this so here ya go

anyways have a great ash Wednesday and well ja

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

I SAID FREAKING REVIEW

please


	5. Pictures

-00000

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Sorry It took so long for me to update guys but heres a fare warning to some of you If you know a Dylann Postuma From MI or Rachel Frye From NC NEVER trust them...EVER also my comp then decided to not let me open my program in which I have this saved on for a FREAKIN WEEK well anyways enjoy and I might be a little late on my next chappy so ya know bye

Kairinu: So Mikki I hear that your a dog.

Mikki: Ruff :nods :

Kairinu: so Mikki whats it like to have a mew mew as an owner?

Mikki: tilts head to the side and pants:

Kairinu: interesting..(ok who suggested we interview Mikki this is going NOWHERE fast wait I have an idea)

Kairinu: here ya go Mikki some peanut butter.

Kairinu:flops on back and starts laughing; it :giggle: looks like hes :giggle: talking :breaks out laughing:

Kairinu:sits back up: now onto our next question Mikki...:looks around: Mik- oh shoot.

:looks down and sees Mikki with his paws in the air and x' on his eyes: aw shoot

Mint: walks in: MIKKI oh MIKKI where are you? mikki? Hey Kairinu have you se- MIKKI oh my gosh are you alright.

Kairinu: starts edging away: well umm those who run away live to fight another day and well BYE

Mint: hey KAIRINU YOU LEFT YOUR NEXT CHAPTER HERE.

Kairinu:crap decisions decisions

Mikki: jumps back up: Don't forget Kairinu no own so you no sue.

Mint: Hes alive yay

Mikki: drops back to the ground dead:

Kairinu: he spoke english odd.

Mint: hey Kairinu...

Kairinu;oh shit...

REVIEW PEOPLES

Stuck

5

A picture speaks a thousand words, but in this case...

In Last Chappy

A soft smile graced my cat face as I recalled that memory. Then I looked next to that picture and was shocked at what I saw. A picture of ME?...

ICHIGOS POV

As soon as I had seen that picture as I looked around I began to see many more and I mean by the dozens. Pictures of me as a mew mew of when he kissed me and one of... wait that can't be right. I looked at the large portrait. That was before I was ever even a mew in the first place. This place began to creep me out. If that portrait is of me when I am like nine. OH MY GOSH. Realization of the fact dawned on me 'that means that Kish has well "Loved" me for about 3-4 years. Fear began to strike me anew if Kish has been wanting me for this long. I was beginning to wish I had never gone with him. If Kish or ANYONE for that matter kisses me then , I'm screwed.

Kish's POV

'Ichigo...' I thought to myself. 'My fair angel where have you gone to.' Pictures of Ichigo bathing in the suns golden rays struck into my mind. 'Tart can't be right you can't be dead you just...you just CAN'T be.' I slid my back down against the shower wall as tears began to fall from my eyes. 'Her short pink hair her beautiful smile hell even her smell.' I want her I need her 'Ichigo please be okay...'

(awww Kish's soft side.)

(while I'm writing here vote on who you want me to interview next time)

Ichigos POV

When Kish opened the bathroom door I SWEAR I jumped almost ten feet in the air. I looked to the door to glare at him with my big cat eyes to notice something, red eyes blotchy spots droplets rolling from his eyes. He was crying? This made me stop for a moment. 'What would that monster have to cry about.' My previous concern about what he was crying about quickly left me as I recalled what he had done to me. Though still a piece of me however small gnawed away at the rest filling me with guilt and slight concern of why he was crying and how I could just 'Brush it off.'

Finally losing the battle with myself I sighed before I went up to Kish and rubbed my back against his leg lightly purring. "Oh hey Strawberry ." He spoke sadly. I began to stare at him and he picked me up. As I stared at his eyes I tilted my head still wondering why he was crying. If I was going to get my revenge I needed to know his weakness' I thought. Though a piece inside of me began to think differently shouting at me that I shouldn't do this.

As if understanding my thoughts Kish wiped away another tear and spoke softly to me. "Let me guess your wondering why I was crying?" I slowly nodded my head. Kish put his finger under me head and lightly petted my chin. "You see there is this girl that I really liked her name was-is Ichigo. I wanted to do anything for her so I did something to her something REALLY bad and now, now I don't think I'll ever find her again and if I do I don't think she'll ever be able to forgive me." More tears fell down his face as my guilt began to match the rage of anger inside me. "You see Strawberry I love her, I've loved her for so long too that when I think of never seeing her again I just..." He stopped right there and went to lay down in his bed.

When he layed down I walked over to him wondering if was alright. When he finally dozed off I jumped on his bed and sat down for a minute just staring at his face. Then something I never expected happened and Kish wrapped his arm around me sleepily and brought me closer to him so close that there was merely a centimeter between our lips. I thanked my lucky stars at that point that we didn't kiss but too bad I jinxed it because the next second I was in my human form with a HUGE problem, including a space alien that walked through the door the moment after I became a human..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well hope you all liked it and please don't hate me for making it a cliffy its just when I do I have more to go off of for the next chappy so well there. HA

anyways thanks again for the reviews everyone till next time ja

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

please


	6. human or not

Disclaimer: First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Stuck as a cat

chapter: 6

Ok peeps since NONE of you voted on who got interviewed I'm not gonna do that for this chappy ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? (don't answer that')

Also since I'm not doing the interview thing today I decided to write a quick little note to all you peeps.

WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY THINKING! they MURDERED Tokyo mew mew Ichigo went from having a good name to Zoey ( which I personally think makes NO sense.) Masaya is now Mark and Ryou is ELLIOT. What the heck were they thinking they even changed the name of the show. So pathetic.

Ok all heres the last thing this is kinda a lead up chappy so don't worry that it's not all heart wrenching excitement.

Flashback

When he laid down I walked over to him wondering if was alright. When he finally dozed off I jumped on his bed and sat down for a minute just staring at his face. Then something I never expected happened and Kish wrapped his arm around me sleepily and brought me closer to him so close that there was merely a centimeter between our lips. I thanked my lucky stars at that point that we didn't kiss but too bad I jinxed it because the next second I was in my human form with a HUGE problem, including a space alien that walked through the door the moment after I became a human..

End Flashback

Ok then first the good news I'm human again but every good thing just HAS to come with a catch doesn't it. That being the person standing in the only way to escape this room. Otherwise known as 'The door'. It could easily be told he was surprised because of well the almost three foot tall gap between his top and bottom lip. I swear I'd never seen Tart look so well Stupid.

Then from behind me I felt Kish began to move. 'He's waking up,' I realized beginning to finally understand the dangers of the situation I was in right now. So I looked to the door one more time and set my goal. Escape. So well easily said I did.

When I passed Tart I noticed this Ship wasn't as small as I'd first thought it was. In fact I don't even think we are even on a ship anymore. I ran around the the corner still looking for something familiar or something I could hide in. Then it happened. Like a flash I ran into something hard. I looked up and boy was I surprised. Just think of the irony me barely just escaping from him just in time to run into not just him oh but his brother too.

Stepping back I tried to analyze the situation. First thinking about becoming a mew and then dismissing it as impossible due to the fact that I didn't think I was able to anymore.

"Ichigo?" Kish looked at me with many emotions swirling in his eyes though the ones that were showing the most were hope, confusion, love, and...betrayal? This one had me stumped for a moment what did 'I' do he's the one who brutally murdered my friends. My eyes turned darker at this thought and tears began to form. I glared at him with all my might as he took small steps towards me. He reached out his hand and gripped my shoulder hugging me to his frame. For a moment I stood still not returning his hug yet, not pushing him away either. Then as if common sense took a rock and threw it at my head, I pulled back.

"What the HECK do you think your doing?" I yelled at Kish ignoring the hurt that flashed across his face. Soon I began to notice kirema animas begin to flood into the hallway. Noticing that they began to give me a form of a hiding place I went in and tried to transform.

"Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis," I whispered. Just as I thought I didn't turn into Mew Ichigo but something more useful. I began to notice that my form began to shrink and cat ears popped out of my head. 'Just in time too' I thought as the kirema animas cleared from sight and a hopeful Kish appeared. I noticed the pain on his face when he realized I had vanished.

"Kirema Animas search everywhere I want her found by TONIGHT!" His tone echoed though the hallways and slightly scared me. It reeked with desperation and some feeling I couldn't really place. Though I could easily tell Kish had left the same effect on Tart as he had been slightly shaky as well. When Kish's gaze landed on me it softened almost immediately. He picked me up and introduced me as strawberry the 'adorable kitten' to Tart 'the old fart' (I added that part in my head.) When Tart looked at me it didn't seem as if he had seen me earlier when I transformed into my human state so I sighed a bit out of relief and began to relax in Kish's warm arms. Unknowingly to me someone had seen me someone who I at the moment didn't even think was alive.

A smirking figure looked through the glass at the content Ichigo. "Oh be happy with Ichigo while you can Kish for soon she will be mine and this time I won't let you take her away." The man smirked as he unsheathed a sword from his belt and slashed it in midair. "Oh yes this time Kish she will be all mine."

oooooh I know you all probably don't like me very much right now so well hehe Review So that I know this story is still being read.

(hint hint: maybe I'll update faster If I get more reviews)

Also who do you all think should be in the next interview submit your suggestions in review

well

ja

Kairinu


	7. Reincarnation

Okies peeps sorry I haven't updated as of late but now I am pulling out the book of fifty thousand excuses and reading number 17.

I had a play at school and was not able to write a chappy do to my memorizing of lines.

Which by the way was useless since the play was mutilated anyways.

well heres the interview. But first I have to say I am REALLY surprised by how many reviews I am getting for this story I didn't even think I would get half as much as I did. SO THANKS.

Kairinu: OKIES people today we are interviewing...A ROCK (not) todays real interviewy is DRUMROLL PLEASE :dadadadadadadadadada;

TART!

Tart: So :crosses his legs and puts his hand on his knee: your first question is?

Kairinu: ;eyes him for a moment; Are you ummm well...

Tart: am I what?

Kairinu: ;mumbles:

Tart:what speak louder

Kairinu: ;cough; Gay ;cough;

;suddenly a VERY sharp sword appears in Tarts hand:

Kairinu : WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE IN FEAR OF THERE LIFE :runs off: WHY-! HELP HELP A MUNCHKIN IS TRYING TO KILL ME HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!

Tart: Ok five second start. oh yea Kairinu no own so you no sue kay k. hmm five seconds is up. I'M COMING FOR YOU MUAHAHAHAHAHA

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Authors note: IMPORTANT. Okay I want a poll here everyone I've been thinking of rewriting this story and making some changes what do you all think. well review.

Chappy SEVEN.

Reincarnation

:one week later:

As I looked at Kishes expression for the first time I noticedhow truely depressed he looked. I lost myself for a moment staring at his face. Feeling myself almost driven for a moment to find out what was causing him this sorrow 'I mean it couldn't possibly be me. Could it? I mean even Masaya never got this sad about me.'. Guilt flouded through me. Masaya how could I forget about him. For a week I'd been following Kish around. A memory came to mind as I said that...

_"Kishy." A feminine voice called out "OH Kishy-poo where are you honeykins?" The girls voice called out. Kishes eyes widened to the size of saucers. _

_"Akine..." he mumbled frantically looking around the room for escape._

_He settled for behind a curtain. _

_"KISHY where are you snookems?" The door flung open and a girl with auburn hair and clearly WAY TOO MUCH makeup walked in, she looked about 14 or so. "Kishy what are you doing behind that curtain. AWWWWW aren't you just sooo KAWII!"_(Cute)

_"AKINE can you for ONCE forget about me I'm NOT into you!" A smirk came to my face as I heard Kish say that. 'Now THAT'S ironic...' _

_"B-but Kishy-" Kish interupted her mid-sentence. "You know why I can't I won't betray her. I owe her that much at least." _

_'Her who's her? This is starting to get interesting.' Thought Ichigo brushing away the slight jealously about this other girl.'Jealousy! What the heck I'm NOT jealous.' Ichigo stayed still to listen more intently to what was being said._

_"Kish I'm sorry its just-but shes been dead for fourteen years get over her..."Kishes eyes alit with a certain fire and he pulled back from Akines touch as she tried to comfort him._

_"Y-You don't know what you're talking about. Shes back. She was reborn her soul... shes BACK OKAY. I told her I would stay loyal to her and heck if I won't." Ichigo began to get confused 'what does Kish mean. ''Shes back'' She began to playback what was just convierced. Wait who's been dead for fourteen years?'._

_Akine looked on at Kish for a moment in confusion ."Shes been wha-?"_

_Kish looked up for a moment. _

_"Kittens been reborn. On earth." Akine looked at Kish for a moment still confused. Realization struck her. "You mean..."Akine was cut off by the door opening._

Tart came in to tell Kish that Ichigo was nowhere to be found and quickly patted me on the head and carryed me out with him.Then I wasn't able to listen in anymore on the conversation.' But who's Kitten? And whos that girl thats been dead for Fourteen.Wait a minute.' Ichigos mind began to jumble as if for once it wasworking. ' I'm fourteen and isn'tkitten the name Kish always called her.' Her eyes widened it couldn't possibly be...Could it?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Oh and heres a quick poll who ELSE thinks they gave Kish in MewMew Power a girly voice. Answer in review.

I didn't really know what to put in this chappy but here ya go. Sorry that the chappy is so

short FORGIVE ME! please?

well review please and I hope you all enjoyed the ficcy.

BY the way does anyone go to Cedar Springs public schools, Mi

If so tell me I DO TO SO YA.

well anyways

Kairinu.

review

Review

REVIEW...please


	8. who the HECK are you

Authors Note: Ok just so everyone knows I am having trouble coming up with the ideas for the chappys and thats why I'm not able to update as soon as I want to.

Well anyways I don't really feel like writing an interview right now so well HA.

Chapter Eight

Who the HECK are you?

That day as Kish his brothers (hey I don't know for sure if Kish, Tart, and Pai are bros but hey this is my fanficcy so well there...ya) an Akine took some time to themselves. Ichigo wandered around.

'Kish...' thought the girl turned cat as she walked through the hallways. 'Is what I think true am I just a reincarnation or reborn version of this girl you once loved. Then if that's true then is the only reason you say you "Love me" because you believe I'm this "kitten" girl'.

Expressions of anger, sadness, frustration and depression crossed Ichigos catlike face as those thoughts came to mind. Suddenly Ichigo felt a breeze come up from behind her and looked around. She was awe-shocked.

'I-...Its beautiful.' All around her were flowers and trees, it looked like a plant preserve of some sort. Then to her left was a huge waterfall that for some reason Ichigo felt compelled to stay AWAY from. As she sat down and to just soak in the beautiful surrounding someone began to advance on her. "Here kitty, come here."

ICHIGOS POV

The voice startled me as I moved to turn. And hands picked me up. "Well well," the man spoke as he turned my petite cat form around. "If it isn't Kitten or should I now say Ichigo hmm.." My eyes widened. That proves it I am this kitten girl that suc-...'WAIT A MINUTE how the HECK does he know who I am!' Suddenly realizing that I began to struggle and look for a way out of this problem.

"Oh come on now what is that name Kish calls you oh yes. Come on Strawberry the only thing I want to know is does Kish know who you are?" Terror struck me again as I wondered who this man was. Then a memory struck me...

"_KITTEN! Kitten COME BACK HERE !" A boy with greenish hair yelled. "You'll never catch me alive Kishy." The girl yelled back laughing as her Strawberry pink hair flew past her shoulders. Laughter filled the field as they played a game of tag. _

_"Hehe, Kishy will never get me here." Spoke Kitten as she hid behind a tree. Unknowing to a certain someone creeping up on her from behind. "BOO! YOUR IT!" Yelled Kish right into Kittens ear. "EEEK!" Was the immediate response in Kitten before Kish took off running after tagging her. "KISHY THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Yelled the girl as she then took off after him._

'_Now where did Kishy go?' When Kitten turned around to look elsewhere she slammed into something hard and fell to the ground. "OUCHIES!" _(I'm sorry all I had to make her say that hehe ;)_ Looking up Kitten saw a boy who looked about a year older than her with blue hair and the same outfit all boys there wore only his eyes...they were a deep blue with white streaks coming out in zigzags from the center. _

"_See something you like?" The boy asked. Suddenly realizing she was staring Kitten apologized and introduced herself._

_Stretching out her hand she said. "I'm Kitten what's your name?" The boy first stared at her hand then replied. "Names Kaden Chronos..." Her eyes widened in realization of who he was..._

_ooooooyoyoooooo_

'WHAT that's it ! Come on I hate these gay flashbacks they leave me hanging!' (:cough: like some fan fictions :cough:) Looking back to the guy he smiled. "So remember who I am yet." 'Kaden...' He's that guy from my flashback. "MEOW, MEOW, meo..." 'This sucks he can't even understand what I'm sayi- wait a minute is he laughing?' I looked at his face which proved that he was in fact laughing. 'OH great now I'm a comedian. Woohoo I've moved up.' I thought as I continued to glare at him.

"WOW I haven't laughed like that in a while. Hmm you still are so innocent. Good thing too or else I'd have to kill Kish." Even though he looked like he was joking when he said that silently in my mind I added on. 'I wouldn't doubt that.'

Just then that said alien walked into the gardens. "STRAWBERRY HEY KITTY come here come on. Where are you cat?" Then Kish finally looked over and noticed I was being held by someone. "OH thanks so much I was looking everywhere for her." Said Kish as he breathed heavily his head bowed and eyes closed looking like he had just run for the Olympics.

"Your still an idiot...Have you even noticed who I am?" Kish stiffened. "You...What are you doing here?" He barely spat out clearly angry with this man. 'Boy chill pill Kish...is that...steam? Wow new meaning to steaming from the ears.' I laughed or tried to at least but it came out sounding like a "mew, mew, mew." Both guys looked at me like I'd sprouted roots.

I looked up. Mentally saying 'Wow interesting the sky's blue...W-o-w.' Then Kish turned back to Kaden. "Just hand her over so I can be on my way." Kaden smirked for a moment. "Kish you really are an idiot. Do you even know who this cat is?" Kish looked dumbfounded for a moment confused at what Kaden had just said. "Well..." My eyes widened 'Please' I thought 'PLEASE DON'T say it.' But he already started.

pppppppp

Hey all I'm sorry bout the fact that there's no interview but well I just didn't feel like writing one...sorry. well by the way if you all like this writing format better please tell me.

I'm trying to experiment.

Well til next time Ja,

Kairinu


	9. Pretend Its a great chappy name K hehe

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: so you peeps know Track is a lot of work and by that I mean TONS I'm in it right now and it ain't a real piece of cake if you know what I mean :if not PRETEND...thats what I do ...at least.: OH and also I've decided to make flashbacks Center and Italicized.

Anyways I 'm still amazed at how many reviews I'm getting when I reached 69 my jaw about hit the floor. oh and Chibi(forgot the rest of name Internet not working at the moment I'm writing this.) thats the longest review I have EVER gotten at first I started reading it til I figured it pretty much took up the whole page. And to everyone else thankies for the reviews they mean so much to me :tear:

Disclaimer: YEA SURE I own this series yea right HECK no I don't why would I be writing on a **_FAN_**fiction site if I did its kinda sad that people are sued over that fact.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Chapter Nine:

PRETEND its a great chappy name k

ICHIGOS POV

(kinda)

It seemed as though sheer luck was on Strawberry/Ichigo/"Zoeys" side today.(Gosh I hate that name...uh the last one I mean) Even if it was by the hands of an idiotic, Ditzy, DUMB alien chick named _Akine. _

"KISHY there you are..." Then my blessing slowly began to fade, take that back FASTLY began to fade. Looking up at Kaden a terrified look overcame Akines face as she saw who was standing in front of Kish.

"Y-your majesty...w-what may I ask are you doing here?" By the quivering in her voice I could tell she was terrified...HEY wait a minute did she say MAJESTY. I looked up at Kaden as if trying to see if he would clarify what she just said . He smirked as he quickly glanced at me and spoke.

"That is of my concern but I will tell you that I was in fact visiting someone...an old friend you could say." When Kaden said that I felt the STRONGEST urge to run away from this guy...man...alien-guy-dude...WHATEVER. Because somehow I knew he was talking about me. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Kish then FINALLY noticed that I was still there thinking that I shook my head as a way to get noticed.

"Well thanks Chronos-sama, I believe Strawberry,Akine, and I should be on our way now." As soon as I left Kadens arms another memory hit me...

Stretching out her hand she said. "I'm Kitten what's your name?" The boy first stared at her hand then replied.

"Names Kaden Chronos..." Her eyes widened in realization of who he was.

" Your highness , please forgive me I-I didn't know."

"No need to worry Kitten and please call me Kaden" A light blush came upon the girls face as her cheeks changed to a slightly darker red.

" Y-yes Kaden-kun."

As Kaden opened his mouth to speak again a voice called to him.

"KADEN! BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU?" My legs went limp HE was coming here of all people him. Fear flooded through my body just at the mere huskiness of his voice.

'Who is he that he could strike such fear in Kitten?' I thought Unknowingly my question would soon be answered.

"K-Kaden-kun I must go. I'm sorry." Just as Kitten turned she ran into the one person she didn't want to be with, EVER. Kitten looked up and saw "Blue-sama.." She then fainted. But before she did I got a quick look at who this 'Blue-sama' was.

Words couldn't describe anything I felt that moment because for a moment there I just couldn't, I couldn't feel anything but that is what's expected when you see someone alive after first handedly seeing them murdered.

Just before I past out in the real world I thought one thing.'Masaya is...Kadens Brother?' Then my world turned black.

ppppppppppp

Hours later I finally awoke but with a bit of a problem. As soon as I had awoken my form started to get bigger and bigger and my paws slowly began to take the shape of human hands. At first I thought 'No big deal I'll just change back.' "Mew mew METAMORPHOSIS" 'shoot that was loud' I was wrong. 'I'm screwed'. 'Oh no that means I can't transform to either a cat or girl. WHY ME? '

Taking in notice her attire or rather lack of Ichigo made a quick pit stop to Kish's wardrobe. Grabbing something at random she put it on.

"grrrrrwowl" She stopped for a moment and remembered how long it'd been since she had eaten REAL food.

Covering my hair in a bandana Kish had, had in his closet I tiptoed down to the kitchens. Opening the fridge the first thing that caught my eye was of course SUSHI (hehehe its fish isn't it)grabbing it I began to Scoff it down. Looking around the room a bowl in the corner caught my eye and as soon as I saw it both a smirk and memory were brought to my recognition.

"Come' on Strawberry you HAVE to eat it."

I lifted my catty nose into the air and simply wouldn't look at him.

'I may be a cat but there is NO WAY I'll EVER eat that-that CAT-food. Ok wait a minute...well I was born a human so NO.'

"Strawberry please come' on its good." Just to prove his point he went and picked up a piece then pretended to eat it saying "Mmm yum."

I lifted my right eyebrow(do cats even have eyebrows) to insinuate I knew he wasn't actually eating it at the time. Seeing I knew he was faking he then actually tried the food. Then was running for the bathroom the next second.

That was funny I couldn't even stop laughing for a week at least. Ever since then he fed me ramen realizing noone man, nor cat or alien in this case. Should EVER have to eat that...thing that they even try to call 'food'.

I lightly giggled as the memory was brought back to my mind again and again. Then I broke out into an all out laughter. That is until I heard the door creak.

I immediately shut up as I heard voices outside the door. Two voices in fact. Voices that made me realize I needed to high-tail it out of here, and quick.

Too bad I realized the door was opening to soon. As they entered shock quickly spread to their faces as both uttered two very different yet similar names. "Kitten?" "Ichigo?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok heres a quick poll how many of you here hate that cliffy hehe sorry I had to put one there if it gets you guys to review and continue reading my story its purpose is well served.

Well review all

Kairinu


	10. want some sushi?

Disclaimer: First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

Ok so everyone knows this the reasons I haven't been updating as often as I used to are as follows...

(1) I have track

(2) I work full-time

(3)I wanna start writing for my other story 'The Savior' more. READ IT its a Kish&Ichigo ficcy

(4) hehe I often get writers block...hehe

Oh and if you only know the series from the show heres a little helper

Kish-drent (or trent)

Ichigo-Zoey

Bridgett-Lettuce

Mint-Carina

Zakuro-Renee

Pudding-Kikki

Masaya-Mark

Stuck as a cat

Chapter 10

"Ichigo?"

"Kitten?"

I looked up at the two startled forms at the door. First the stupified form of Kish. Then the annoying bratty wear-to-much-makeup (know who it is yet...huh?) Akine.

Thinking to myself of a way to get out of this mess I looked down at my food before looking back up.

"Sushi?"I offered them my food holding my bowl up before then setting it back down.Akine fainted. I stared for a moment feeling nervous and on the spot before noticing a window to my right if I could only.

Kish reached out to catch her and I took this as the chance to act out my plan and escape through the window.

As soon as my body frame was completely through the window Kishes hand stuck through it to reach out and grab me. So far luck was on my side. He missed.

* * *

When I reached to the point where the window was no longer in sight I glanced around hoping I hadn't been followed. Seeing nothing I slowed my pace and began to think. 

'What happened why can't I become a mew mew? Why can't I become a cat? And why the HECK did I leave my sushi behind?' I began to regret leaving behind my food as my stomache gurgled as if to tell me 'FOOD!need food.' Dumb stomache.

Soon a delicous aroma hit my nose. "Mmm.." I mumbled not caring what the name of the foodwas and only about the fact that it smelled so _GOOD! _But being drawed toward it from the wonderous smell that made my mouth water. Soon I stood over the food and my eyes glittered. 'PIZZA!' YAY (warning: never combine Michigan girl from Cedar Springs with the following Hot guy and Hot pizza results will be disastorous.) As I reached my hand down to grab a slice another hand fiercely grabbed mine and threw me to the side. Grasping my hand because of the pain inflicted upon it not a moment ago. I yelled out.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU-YOU BAKA!" All I got was the simple reply of.

"It's _my_ food."Wait a minute I thought. That voice.As soon as I looked up I regretted it.

The tanned skin and purpleisheyes and hair. My eyes widened. There was only one person I knew who looked like that. And he... he was dead. But still seeing him again brought up memories I'd only just forgotten. Then as if saying goodbye for the last time to this thingthis illusion of somesorts I spoke out one word that voice allof myfeelings at that precise moment. "Ma-masaya?"(ya know what I just noticed... this story has a lot of fainting in it doesn't it. Oh well.And the reason behind the Masaya thing ok one famous quote "whats in a name." My response memories.)

* * *

I couldn't believe it shes alive shes here. Hope bounced through my whole body at finally getting the chance to be once again reunited with her with _Ichigo_.

At first when I saw her I was in a state of shock and unable to move. She'd finally come back to me. I'd thought.

Thats when she offered us sushi and Akine fainted. I swear her childishness knows no bounds I thought as a smirk came on my face. Ithen caught Akine right before she hit the groundthinking she'd blowup at me later if I didn't.But then I saw Ichigo move for the window and went to grab her but Akine had seemingly awoken from the abrupt fall and wasn't letting go of my sleeve. I brushed away her arm and went to the window. She escaped.

NO I thought you won't leave me again. I ran down to the bottom of the stone like mansion and quickly raced to the garden under the window. Doing all this and then remembering I could fly. I took off and began to search for my love. One lone thought stuck in my head repeating itself over and over.

I won't lose her again.

* * *

NO I thought it cannot be this Ichigo girl she can't be kitten. NO Kish...hes mine YOU CAN'T have him. 

Suddenly overcome with grief and anger when that that HUMAN. Offered me some food I blacked out for a mere second.

Then finding Kish holding me when I awoke I stared lovingly at his face before noticing the love of my life staring at HER.

I grabbled Kishes sleeve as if saying "No please don't leave me." But he swatted me away like yesterdays news and went after that 'Ichigo' girl. How I loathed her right now. After being with Kish for years on years she thinks she can take him from me. I think NOT.

I set myself upright in a standing position before then following Kish. Noone gets away with taking MY KISH. NOONE.

Not even the reborn version of my sister.

With that Akine ran down the hallway chasing after Kish.

* * *

:hehehehehehehe well you all were waiting for this so here ya go

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

please

Kairinu


	11. hmm what to call it

Hey everyone sorry if you all thought this was an update but ok here I'll say it

so you all know my chappys have been kinda...unrelated lately an I REALLY HATE my begining so I'm going to rewrite my story and for those of you who are sad don't worry its gonna make sense this time hehe well just so you all know I'm probably going to be updating every saturday k well till then

ja

Kairinu

p.s. Sorry I forgot your name but whoever emailed me thankyou that really made me happy and I'll try updating the savior soon as well


End file.
